


he says, i wish

by kinnoth



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, canonverse, unapologetic sentimentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoth/pseuds/kinnoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>only come to the light my darling / i've scattered them over the earth / and in all the places you've been<br/>you need only find one/ only come to the light my darling / and it will take you home</p>
            </blockquote>





	he says, i wish

Gehrman dreams while he dreams and it is as such: 

He’ll doze off among the lumenflowers one day and a hand will close on his shoulder. He'll know that hand; he'll know that touch. “Laurence,” he’ll say, “you came back,” and Laurence will lift him from his chair and smile. He’ll say, “I knew you would,” and they will go into his workshop, and they will extinguish the lamps and Laurence will stay. He’ll take tea at Gehrman’s table, and he’ll take walks in Gehrman’s garden. He’ll read books by Gehrman’s hearth and at night they’ll talk until one of them drops to sleep and the other one shortly follows. Gehrman will drift awake to hear Laurence’s breathing in the middle of the night. He’ll see him in the moonlight, and in the sunlight too, because Laurence will still be there in the morning and the morning after that and after that again. Gehrman will plant him lumenflowers in the springtime and bring him fruits and wine to get them through the winter, and Laurence will stay and Gehrman will be with him, and they will be home.

And from those dreams Gehrman cannot wake, though he has tried; he’s begged, he's wept, but they are the dreams his heart dreams, and they will not let him go, they will not let him be. 

The doll wheels him into the field sometimes and leaves him there, overlooking the eternal horizon. There is no morning, in this place. There is no sun. 

_Laurence,_ he says, _I wish,_ and waits for the dream to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> listen ok if this is what i have to do to justify why we can't warp between lanterns i will fuckin do it
> 
> i mean, every fuckin lamp goes back to the hunter's dream and only the hunter's dream, what the fuck do you /want/ me to do with that information


End file.
